


The Language of Flowers

by PotterandEvans



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Muggle, F/M, Language of Flowers, Single Parent James Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29230941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotterandEvans/pseuds/PotterandEvans
Summary: Single dad James Potter thought his life would continue like every other day, until the red haired girl from his childhood appeared in the flower shop next door.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Comments: 20
Kudos: 60





	1. White Camellia - You’re Adorable

**Author's Note:**

> [AN/ You'll find that we talk a lot about the meaning of flowers, all information we use has been taken from this website: http://thelanguageofflowers.com/ ]

Chapter One: White Camellia -  _ You’re Adorable  _

It had been years since Lily Evans had been in Godric's Hollow, her grandmother had lived there for all of her life, but Lily would only spend summers there. Summers where she used to watch the boy over the road and his friends make mischief. But now Lily found herself back in the quaint little village working in her grandmother’s florist. It wasn’t that she was unemployed and needed the job, she was just in between jobs and houses and boyfriends.

She was now staying in her grandmother's spare room, but thankfully the old house was big enough that she had the godsend that was her own bathroom. Lily had set her alarm early so she could be ready for her first day running the shop on her own and got up and ready pretty swiftly, with much thanks to her coffee machine, one of the only things that she made sure she brought from her old flat. 

Lily made her way down the street bright and early, the rest of the shops remained closed and she wasn’t surprised to find her grandmother's instructions had her there before anyone else on the street. Lily unlocked the front of the shop and propped open the doors, then walked in and started turning on the lights and setting up the displays. Once that was all done, Lily sat behind the desk perched on the stool and typing out another job application on her iPad. She had soft music playing in the background and she was singing along. She knew enough about flowers to get by and her grandmother had always taught her so well, she was just hoping that soon she would be back on her feet and Lily could be off on her next adventure. 

Lily looked up when her first customer of the day came in. She quickly got to her feet, locking her iPad and smiled at the customer. 

“Ahh, you must be Lily.” The older man said and walked over to her, she quickly made her way around the counter and shook the man’s hand. “You look just like your grandmother when she was younger, a beauty she was.” The old man winked. “I’m Albus, I live on the corner.” He said and pointed out the door. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Albus.” Lily smiled and tucked her hair behind her ears. “I didn’t know my grandmother told many people she wasn’t going to be here for a few weeks.” Lily said and moved around the shop with him. 

“She didn’t… But I got the information out of her anyway.” He smiled, a twinkle in his eye. “Now she always tells me off for buying her the wrong flowers, even though I buy them in front of her, so give me a clue.” 

“Sunflowers. Always sunflowers.” Lily laughed and pulled out a bunch from the back. “I’ll wrap them the way she likes as well.” Lily said as she returned and moved behind the counter and started wrapping them up.

“You could come in handy, kid.” He smiled. “Now, I know this town better than anyone else, so tips and tricks for a new comer.” He leant against the counter. “Best baked goods can be found next door and if you show up after four Monday to Thursday they give them to you half price. Market is only on Saturdays, you can get the best fruit and veg before ten.” He stroked his beard and looked at her. “And the best night for the pub on Thursdays, quiz night.” He grinned. 

“Why thanks for the advice.” Lily said, ringing up his total and taking off friends discounts. Albus handed her the note and took the flowers. 

“Keep the change.” He said with a smile. “How old are you, Lily?”

“Twenty three.” She replied, placing the money in the till. 

“Good to know.” He winked at her before leaving the shop.

“Dad! Dad! Wake up!” 

James Potter groaned and pressed his face deeper into the pillow, trying to ignore the tiny hands that were pushing against his back. Every day, his son managed to wake up before him, at the crack of dawn. 

“Okay, Harry…” He murmured as he rolled over, his eyes peeling open to see his son’s face gazing down at him. “I’m awake.”

Harry climbed over so that he was sitting on James’s chest, and carefully placed his father’s glasses onto his nose for him. With an ear-splitting grin, the four year old leaned down to press a kiss to James’s forehead.

After a cup of coffee, James walked down the street with Harry’s hand in his own. The sun was only just peeking up over the horizon, the whole street awash with an orange and pink glow. James yawned as he opened the door to his bakery, letting Harry rush in to turn on the lights. His son was always eager, always ready to give his father a hand in opening up. 

While Harry set to work behind the counter, James walked into the kitchen to see Remus already slaving away, elbow deep in dough. 

“Morning.” Remus smiled at James, giving him a polite nod. James grinned back. While he pitied his friend for his insomniac tendencies, he was grateful that he tended to spend the hours he couldn’t sleep baking. 

Thanks to Remus having been baking all night, and Harry being a star at setting up the shop counter, the bakery was soon all ready to open. James set down a tray of cakes in the display case before turning to ruffle his son’s hair. 

“Excellent job, mate. I’ll have to start paying you soon.” 

Harry groaned and pushed his dad’s hands away from his hair. He really was the spitting image of James, all messy black hair and bad eyesight. And for a four year old, he was insanely intelligent. His uncles had taken it upon themselves after James had become a single parent to tutor the kid in everything they could think of. With Remus, it was more academics. With Sirius, it was pranks and mischief. 

Remus stepped out from the kitchen, a basket of fresh bread in his hands and a small paper bag, with a sticker holding the shop’s logo on, holding it closed. He set the bread on the counter before passing the bag to Harry. 

“Here you go, Harry.” 

The small boy gasped as he took the bag, excitement spreading across his small face. “Oh! Thank you, Uncle Moony!” He shared a look with his dad, to make sure it was okay before he practically skipped out of the door of the shop. He toddled along the pavement before pushing open the door of the florist, the shop just next to the bakery. 

Lily had made her way back to the counter and was just starting the stock take that she would have to do throughout the day. She was writing things down in a big book that was across the counter and sipping from a large mug of coffee. She looked up when the bell on the door rang to see a little boy walk in with a bag. 

“Mrs Evans?” Harry asked sweetly, looking around the empty store. “Hello?” He froze when he looked up at the counter, to see a red-haired lady standing there. “You’re not Mrs Evans.”

“Hey…” She said standing up and moving around to the other side of the counter. “I’m umm… I’m Mrs Evans' granddaughter, Lily. And you are?” She said with a small smile as she crouched to his level, slightly worried that this child shouldn’t be on his own. 

“I’m Harry.” The young boy straightened his back, standing proudly. “Harry Potter.” He thrust the bag towards her, obviously attempting to seem older than he is. “These are for you, I guess. I always bring her breakfast. My daddy owns the bakery next door.”

Lily grinned at the small boy, she took the bag before shaking his hand. “Well it’s very nice to meet you, Mr Potter.” She said. “I can always save it and take it to my grandma later, I’m sure she’s missing out on having lovely treats from a very handsome young man.” Lily smiled and stood up. “Well say thank you very much to your daddy.”

Harry blushed when Lily shook his hand. But when she stood up and turned away, he stepped forwards again. “Wait! Miss! You’re meant to give me a flower to take back!” 

“Oh! Right!” Lily said, turning back to him, “A flower… Any flower in particular?” She asked, looking around the shop.

Harry simply shrugged in response. “I don’t know. I’m four.”

Lily nodded and thought for a few moments before walking over to a bunch of flowers. She pulled out a white camellia and passed it over to Harry. “That’s for you.” She smiled softly at him before stepping back. “I hope that one is okay.”

“Thank you.” Harry smiled back at her, blushing again. He took a moment to stare at her in the way kids do when they’re entranced by somebody. But then, as suddenly as he had arrived, he turned and left the shop, making his way back to the bakery next door.

When he returned to the shop, he set the camellia on the counter in front of James.

“Weird,” James shrugged as he picked up the flower, popping into the vase by the till he always had prepared for the flowers Mrs Evans gave him. “It's usually a lily.”

Lily spent her day pottering about the shop, doing odd jobs here and there and keeping the place tidy and organised. She would often look out of the front window watching the people go past. Thankfully her Grandma only kept the shop open till three, meaning she could head off and go and do some other tasks she had planned. So she packed up and locked the door, as she began to walk she stopped seeing the little boy from earlier in the window of the bakery. Lily grinned and waved at the little boy. 

Harry was stuffing his face with a cupcake, grinning as he sat with his Uncle Sirius by the window who was giving him a lesson in a magic trick with cards. His smile brightened when he saw the lovely lady from the flower shop through the window. He had icing all around his mouth and over his hands as he waved back, drawing Sirius’s attention. Lily saw Harry talking to another black haired man, she smiled and waved politely.  _ That must be his dad,  _ she thought before heading on her way down the high street to run her errands. 


	2. Orange Chrysanthemum - You're A Wonderful Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the love on this fic already, it really means the world to us to see all of your lovely comments :) Enjoy this week's update, it's high time for a meet cute, right? -G x

Chapter Two: Orange Chrysanthemum -  _ You’re A Wonderful Friend _

The next day was much the same. Harry woke James up, together they walked to the bakery and found Remus already in the kitchen baking. Soon they were set up and had customers filling the room to buy baked goods. 

Once again, Harry had a paper bag clutched in his grip and he made his way next door to the florist.

“My favourite customer.” Lily said from her spot on a stepladder, putting up a display in the corner of the shop. She finished hooking it up before stepping down to greet him, “Good morning, Mr Potter, and how are you today?” She asked, leaning on the counter.

“I’m good.” Harry beamed at her and stood on his tiptoes to push the bag of baked goods onto the counter for her. “It’s good to see you again, Miss Evans. Is your grandma alright?”

“She is doing okay at the moment. She told me to say thank you for the treats and she also said today I was allowed to have them, so I’m very excited to try it.” Lily beamed at him. She walked over to a different bunch of flowers this time, she pulled out a chrysanthemum in orange and passed it to Harry. “It was nice to see you doing magic with your dad yesterday.” 

Harry snorted, pressing his hands to his mouth as he let out a loud peal of laughter. “S-Silly! That wasn’t my dad!” He kept giggling as he spoke, too young to understand that there was no way Lily could have possibly known who the man had been. “That was my Uncle Sirius!”

“Oh right, sorry, Harry. Your Uncle Sirius.” Lily said. She liked seeing this little boy so happy. “Sorry Harry, I don’t really know many people around here.” She smiled. The name Sirius rang a bell and she wasn’t sure where from. 

Harry giggled again, gripping the flower in his hand tightly. “Daddy liked his flower yesterday, I’m sure he will like this one too. It matches your hair.” He grinned up at Lily before bouncing out of the shop once again.

James was dealing with a particularly difficult customer back in the bakery, trying very hard to stay professional and keep his cool as the woman demanded a refund, despite having eaten almost the entire loaf of bread before deciding it was ‘too dry’.

“Mrs Peters, I simply can’t give a refund if the bread has been eaten until only the crusts remain! I can offer you a voucher for an extra baked good next time you purchase from us, but I can’t do any more.”

Mrs Peters practically snatched the voucher out of his hand and stormed away, taking the bread with her. James sighed and ran a hand through his hair, not spotting his son who had reentered the bakery as Mrs Peters made her way out.

Lily was ringing up a customer's flowers when the woman thundered through the front door. Lily smiled, passing the beautifully wrapped flowers and receipt to the gentleman she was serving who thanked her and quickly walked off. 

“That bloody bakery.” Mrs Peters snapped, while looking at some birthday cards on display in the shop.

“Sorry, ma’am, are you okay?” Lily asked kindly, stepping forward. 

“Those boys in that bakery, stale bread they sold me and then had the audacity to not give me a refund. A voucher. Disgusting. In my day they would have begged for my forgiveness.” Mrs Peters said and picked out a birthday card. 

“Oh, I’m sorry to hear about that.” She said with a forced smile. If her perception of Harry was correct, his family didn’t seem the kind of people who would do something like that. 

“I’ll have this one. Also where is Mrs Evans?” Mrs Peters asked, seeming a little more calm at such a warm response from Lily, getting out her purse. 

“Oh, my grandmother is taking some needed time off.” Lily smiled at the woman. “She’ll be back in a few weeks.” Lily placed the card in a little bag and took the money from her. “Well I hope your day will get better.” Lily said and walked Mrs Peters to the door. The woman stormed off still angry and Lily watched her leave from the doorway. Once Mrs Peters had disappeared around the corner, she stepped out of the shop and stood out in the fresh air for a few moments.

Once James had realised Harry was back, and that there were no customers waiting to be served, he made his way out of the bakery. He needed to get out for a minute. He sighed as he stepped onto the pavement, his hands once again running through his hair. He loved his job and his life, he really did. But customers like that were difficult, and always made him feel as though he wasn’t doing enough. Not just as a business owner and baker, but as a father too.

“She seemed like a lovely woman.” Lily quipped, seeing the dark haired man walk out from the bakery. She smiled to herself. This was Harry’s dad, they looked so eerily similar it seemed silly to think of Sirius as Harry’s dad now. 

“Huh?” James looked up at the sound of a woman’s voice. He turned to see her and was struck utterly dumb. She was beautiful. It had been a long time since he’d been with anyone, being a full-time dad left dating opportunities pretty thin on the ground. Harry and the bakery had become all that was important to him, he rarely noticed women anymore. But the woman standing next to him by the door of Mrs Evans’ flower shop had  _ definitely _ caught his eye.

“Mrs… Umm… I think her name is Peters, she came into the shop saying how horrible you boys were, selling her stale bread. How dare you?” She mocked being offended before smiling. “I think she was a little upset.” Lily folded her arms across her chest and looked him over. He was cute. His glasses were askew and his hair messy, just like his son’s. Lily wondered what the lady of the house looked like as she glanced down at the floor before looking back at him. Something familiar lingered over her thoughts as she studied him. 

James groaned, rubbing his face. “That woman, she’s always trying to find a loophole for money off.” He sighed deeply, looking back at her. “I doubt she told you that she’d already eaten most of the loaf, right?” He licked his lips as he stared at her, feeling almost like a kid in the way that he was utterly taken with her, a slight blush creeping up his cheeks. 

Lily smiled and bit her lip. “Don’t worry, you don’t need to explain yourself to me. I do in fact know how good your food is, that pastry you sent over was amazing.” She tucked her hair behind her ear and looked over at him, “I also charged her a little extra for the card she just bought, so I think we got her back.”

“Wh-” James trailed off, looking very confused. His gaze slid from the woman to the shop she was standing in front of. It took a minute, but finally everything clicked. “Oh! Of course! Mrs Evans said she was taking a break! You must be her granddaughter?”

“That’s me. Thankfully most people don’t recognise me anymore since I haven’t been back in about seven years.” She said and pulled her jacket around her. “A few too many people seem to know who I am still… It’s a small town.”

James grinned, shoving his hands in his pockets as memories flooded him. “I used to live opposite your grandma! So long as you  _ are _ the same girl with red hair I used to see at the window every summer?” God, it had been years since he had thought about that girl. He would’ve sworn when he was younger that she was spying on him and his friends as they played in the garden and the street, her face always at the window watching them during the summer holidays.

Lily blushed and bit her lip again as the man spoke. “Bloody hell.” She smiled. “Yeah… Yeah that was me. I did wonder why I recognised Uncle Sirius… I used to see you all play out on the street.” She couldn’t pull the smile off her face. “It used to get a little boring at Grandma’s, you were a nice distraction.”

James grinned back at her as she blushed. He held his hand out to her. "Well, after years of seeing each other over the road, it's high time we were formally introduced. I'm James Potter." 

Lily stepped forward and shook his hand. “Lily Evans. Lovely to finally meet you.” 

James tried to ignore the jolt he felt as their hands touched, quickly stepping back to shove his hands back in his pockets. "It's been a pleasure, Lily Evans. But I'm afraid leaving my son in charge of a bakery is only going to result in mayhem, so I had better be going."

“Ahh, yes. Probably best, I’m sure he’s more than capable, but maybe not on his own.” She smiled and stepped back towards the door. “Tell Harry I say hi.” She said before walking into the shop and closing the door. 

James grinned as he made his way back inside the bakery. He ruffled Harry's hair as he stepped behind the counter. "I met Lily. Why didn't you tell me Mrs Evans had taken time off?"

Harry looked up at James with a small smile. “You didn’t ask.” He said and reached over to try and put the flower in the vase. 

“Cheeky.” James chuckled at his son, helping him with the flower. He lifted him up with ease, hugging him around his waist. Someone walked in and up to the counter. James grinned and kept Harry aloft. “Go on, mate. You serve this customer for me.”

“Hello, good sir.” Remus Lupin stood in front of the counter with a wide smile on his face. “May I have…” He stopped and looked over the baked goods before looking back at Harry. “This one?” He pointed at Harry before grabbing him over the counter and pulling him into a hug. “Sirius is stuck at the bar, so it means we get to read more of The Hobbit.” Remus smiled, he had gone home and showered before returning to the bakery. 

Harry giggled at Remus, clinging to him as he hugged his uncle back. “Yay!” He grasped at Remus’s thread-worn jumper, grinning widely as they made their way over to their usual table, settling down to continue with their reading. 

James leaned on the counter, watching and smiling proudly as his son and his friend started reading the book again. He couldn’t have done it without his friends. They had kept him on track while bringing Harry up, really helping out. It had been hard, but it had paid off. Harry was the best kid James could have ever hoped for.

Remus and Harry sat reading for most of the afternoon, Remus always did the best voices for the characters. When the time came to shut up shop, Remus stood up and started to help James put the chairs on the tables. “So, Harry tells me there’s a nice lady working in the shop next door.” Remus said with a smirk.

“Oh, yeah.” James tried to hide the blush that filled his cheeks as they worked. “I met her on the street earlier. She’s the red-head who used to live opposite me during the summer. The one who used to stare at us out of the window?” 

“The one you used to think was cute.” Remus said with a knowing grin. “She single?” He asked and looked over to check on Harry.

“I just met the woman, Moony.” James rolled his eyes, resorting back to using the nicknames the four of them had given each other as kids. “I didn’t deem it wise to ask so soon after conversing. Plus, I think she is quite fond of Harry, I don’t want to ruin the chance of them becoming friends.” He shrugged, putting the last chair on a table and moving to make sure Harry was ready to go. 

“Just asking.” Remus said with a yawn as they moved to the front doors turning off the lights. “I will see the both of you tomorrow. Sleep well, and no reading ahead this time.” Remus said and raised an eyebrow at Harry who grinned. 

“Okay, Uncle Remus.” Harry said and swung his arms while waiting for his dad to lock the door.

James chuckled as Remus and Harry chatted to each other. He locked the door, and slipped the key in his pocket before taking Harry’s hand again. “Come on, scamp. Let’s get you home and fed.” He said goodbye to Remus before starting to head home, yawning softly. 


	3. Dandelion - Faithfulness, Happiness.

Chapter Three: Dandelion -  _ Faithfulness, Happiness.  _

Lily found herself running down the street at eight in the morning, hair unbrushed, jacket half on and her reading glasses still on her face. She fumbled for the keys as she made her way to the entrance of the store. “Miss Evans.” Albus was standing in front of the shop with a coy smile on his face. 

“I’m so sorry to keep you waiting. I may have accidentally turned my alarm clock off.” She blushed, still rummaging around for the keys and pulling her jacket on at the same time. “Please tell me you haven’t been waiting long?”

“Do not worry too much, Miss Evans.” He said and helped her by taking her bag off her. 

James and Harry happened to get to the bakery just at the moment, and both of them grinned when they saw Lily standing outside with Albus, a frequent customer of theirs too.

"Lily!" Harry shouted excitedly, letting go of James' hand to run over to her. His small arms wrapped around one of her legs, in an attempt to hug her. James jogged up so that he wasn't too far away, still grinning at both Lily and Albus.

“Hey, kiddo.” Lily said with a smile, patting the top of his hair as she managed to get the door open. “Sorry, I’m a bit of a mess at the moment.” She blushed and smiled over at James. “Thanks, Albus.” She said and took the bag off of the older man before looking back down at Harry. “Sorry, Harry, I’ve just got to sort this out, can you free my leg?"

Harry did as she asked, but stayed close. James moved over to put his hand on Harry’s shoulder. “Do you need a hand at all, Evans?” He asked. “Remus is already at the bakery, so I can give you a hand setting up if you like? It’s no trouble.”

“It’s alright, Grandma would kill me if it wasn’t done her way.” She smiled at them both. “I’ll just sort out Albus and I’ll come say hi.” She moved into the shop allowing Albus to follow and started setting up the tills. “Sunflowers today?” She asked with a forced smile.

James watched as she disappeared inside the shop before making a mental note to send Harry over with a cup of hot chocolate as well today. Remus had moved to set up the front of the shop, pulling down chairs from the tables.

“Sorry, mate.” James said to his friend as Harry ran to his usual table. 

“Don’t,” Remus smiled, gesturing to the window. “It’s fine. I saw you chatting to Miss Redhead, and how Harry could hardly let go of her leg.” He chuckled as James blushed again.

Lily wrapped the sunflowers up and refused to take payment for them. “Don’t worry about it. It’s on me.” She said with a soft smile. Albus tried to refuse but Lily insisted. She started setting up the tills and systems before heading out of the front of the shop, taking something with her from her bag. She looked over and waved at Harry through the front window. 

James noticed Lily waving at Harry and couldn’t suppress a grin even as the first customer made their way up to the counter to order. Harry, meanwhile, pressed his nose to the glass, making funny faces at Lily through the window.

Lily grinned and moved to the door, sneaking in. “This is for you. My grandma said you liked it.” She said and passed him a chocolate bar before quickly making her way back to the shop.

About an hour later, the line in the bakery had calmed down enough for James to make a takeaway hot chocolate and for Remus to package up the breakfast for Lily. Harry took both eagerly, and heeded his father’s warning of the hot liquid inside the cup as he made his way to the flower shop. He had the chocolate bar stashed inside his pocket. He pushed open the door, the bell ringing as he entered.

“Ahh, Mr Potter.” Lily smiled, seeing Harry walk in. “Sorry about earlier.” She moved around the counter and took the bag and the drink off him. She moved back and smiled. “How are you?”

“I brought the chocolate bar.” Harry grinned, pulling it out of his pocket to show her, proudly. “I saved it! So we could eat together.” And with that he stepped behind the counter, not caring that he was not the son of the owner of this shop and sat down on the floor, unwrapping it.

Lily sat with him, opening the bag and pulling out the pastry. “This is a nice treat. I don’t often get company.” She smiled, leaning against the counter. 

“I’m your friend!” Harry grinned at her through chocolate covered lips. “I’ll always be company.” 

“I would like that.” Lily said with a smile. She sipped the hot chocolate and held it out to Harry so he could have some if he wanted. “So what do you do when you are in the bakery, Harry?”

“My uncles keep an eye on me if Daddy is busy. They teach me stuff and I get to eat loads of cakes. Uncle Remus said he would show me how to bake things when I’m older, I’m not allowed in the kitchen.” Harry said, his speech going at about 100 miles a minute. He really did like to blabber. 

“That’s good,” She nodded, listening to everything he said. “I’m not allowed to bake unless my grandma is around. I’m a bit clumsy.” She said with a wide smile. “Uncle Remus is the one that comes in early right?” Lily asked softly, taking a bite of the pastry.

“Yeah.” Harry nodded, licking the chocolate off his fingers. “Uncle Remus bakes, Daddy deals with customers and money. I’m the ‘cute one that brings customers in’.” He said matter-of-factly, clearly quoting something that James or Remus had once said. “Daddy needs Uncle Sirius and Uncle Remus to look after me at the bakery because he can’t put me anywhere else.”

“You are the cute one.” Lily smiled, reaching in the cupboard and pulled out a wipe. She helped him clean his fingers and face. “Well if Uncle Sirius or Remus ever can’t, you can tell your Daddy you are always welcome over here. I’m always on my own here so I would enjoy the company.” She smiled at the little boy.

“I’d love that!” Harry squealed, clapping his hands together excitedly. “You could teach me about flowers!” He got so excited he couldn’t help it, he threw himself at Lily, wrapping his arms around her neck in a tight hug.

James rushed into the flower shop, icing sugar on his forehead and panic in his eyes. “Harry? Harry, are you in here?!”

Lily hugged the little boy back, looking up quickly when she heard James. “We’re down here.” She called out and stood up, keeping Harry in a hug so James could see where they were. “Hey.”

“Oh, my boy!” James sighed in relief, rushing over to his son, pulling him from Lily’s arms. “You scared me, mate. You’ve been gone so long, I thought something had happened to you.” He pressed a kiss to the top of Harry’s head, his heart beating wildly. He was slightly out of breath, his glasses askew once again. “Don’t do that to me, Harry.”

“I’m so sorry, James.” Lily said stepping back and wrapping her arms around herself. “He brought his chocolate over to eat with me… I thought he had okayed it with you. It’s not his fault, it’s mine…” She said quickly, nervously stuttering over her words.

“No- No, Lily.” James said, hugging Harry tightly. He gave her a soft smile over the top of his son’s head. “It’s no one’s fault. I just- Well, I get a bit panicked sometimes. This kid is all I have.” He licked his lips, not wanting to open up too much to a relative stranger.

“I’m sorry, Daddy.” Harry muttered, his voice muffled by James’ shirt. “Lily is my friend, I wanted to have breakfast with her…”

“It’s okay. I thought you knew.” Lily nodded but didn’t push anymore. She was thinking about what James had said, but kept it to herself, not wanting to pry. “Yeah, if you ever need… I get I’m a complete stranger, but if he ever wants to, he’s always welcome here. Of course only if your daddy says yes, Harry.”

“That sounds like a good idea, it's pretty clear Harry likes you.” James chuckled as Harry nodded his head against his chest. “Sorry if I ran in here like a madman. Gotta love it when your kid disappears.” He chewed his lip, looking at her with pink cheeks. His hand was rubbing Harry’s back, knowing that his son was probably a bit upset that he had scared his dad. “Thank you for… Well, I know first hand that he can be a bit of a handful.” 

“Hey, no it’s fine. You’re fine. It’s all fine.” She blushed slightly. “He’s a delight. Much better company than most people I know.” She smiled and poked her tongue out at Harry trying to cheer him up. “No harm done.”

Harry smiled back at Lily. James also smiled at her, until a customer walked into the store. “We should get back… Poor Remus is going to be freaking out. Come on, Harry…” He walked the two of them to the door before turning to look back at Lily. “Thanks again, Evans. For keeping an eye on my little terror.”

“No problem.” Lily smiled and gave a small wave, watching them leave. 

\---

Lily stayed late to finish the stock take that she should have done that morning and ended up staying in the shop until six. She finally dragged herself away and locked everything up, wrapping her jacket around herself as she stepped into the cool evening air.

Sirius had taken Harry for the night, giving James some time to work on the expenses of the bakery. He had stayed there late, scribbling away to make sure they were able to stay afloat okay. He was sitting at Harry’s table, a cup of tea forgotten beside him as he ran over the numbers again and again, checking them over and over.

Lily started to walk past the shop when she noticed James was sitting in there. She stopped in her tracks and pushed open the door, knocking on the door frame. “Working late?” She asked softly. 

James jumped at her voice, pressing his hand to his heart. “Bloody hell, Evans. You frightened the life out of me.” He breathed, chuckling softly as he glanced at her. “And yeah, something like that.”

“Sorry, that’s the second time today I’ve scared you…” She bit her lip and looked away from him. “Sorry.” She smiled. “Thanks for the offer earlier and sorry about Harry.”

“No need to apologise.” He grinned back, and waved his hand to the chair opposite him. “If you wanted, it would be quite nice to get to know you…” He blushed, setting down his pen. He hoped she would take him up on the offer to sit and talk, but he also understood that she probably wanted to get home.

“I’ve got some time. So your kid isn’t hanging out with a stranger.” Lily smiled and walked in, closing the door behind her. “I have to get back for my grandma soon though.” She sat down near James. 

“Of course. How is Minerva?” James asked, genuinely interested. The older woman who owned the shop next door was a good friend of his, always offering to take care of Harry for an evening if he and the boys wanted a night off. “I hope she’s alright. She’s always been so good to us.”

“She’s doing okay. I don’t know if you know, she had an operation, but that all went well. She’s just staying in bed at the moment, rest and recuperation. So as you can imagine, I have to still force her to sit down.” Lily smiled. “She talks very highly of you boys.”

“I’m glad she’s doing alright. I’ll have to pop over with some cakes and bread later in the week, bring Harry along.” He smiled softly at the thought. “I think she has a soft spot for him.” 

“She’d love that. Albus has been over most days.” Lily replied, playing with the hem on her shirt. 

James leaned back in his chair, relaxing with a smile. “So, Lily Evans. What have you been up to in the years since you stalked us from your window?”

“I wasn’t stalking you…” She frowned. “I went off to uni, got a degree in event management and then worked a few odd jobs. I found myself a couple of nice boys that turned out to be douchebags and now I’m back.”

“And now you’re back.” James grinned at her, his fingers playing with the cuff on his sleeve. “All to look after and help your grandmother… You have a big heart.” He said, pushing his glasses up his nose. “Not many people would be so noble as to leave their life behind to work in a florist because their grandmother needed a break.”

“I was also very unemployed and all that.” She smiled, “What about you, boy from the street? What’s your story?” She asked sitting back in her chair. 

“Well I… I fell in love at age 18. I thought we were going to be married, have a family, be together forever. I was thrilled the day we found out about Harry. I had just turned 19, but I’d always wanted to be a dad.” He sighed, ruffling up his hair. “But she left me before he was born. She was going to give him up for adoption, but I fought for him. He’s the best part of me.” He smiled wistfully, thinking of his son. “I wouldn’t give him up for the world, wouldn’t trade him for anything. It wasn’t easy, being a single dad at nineteen. My mum died when I was young and I don’t have anything to do with my father, but I had my friends. I couldn’t have done it without them.”

Lily was shocked at how open he was about everything, she listened carefully and kept a small smile on her face. “I can’t imagine… But you’ve done an amazing job with him. He’s a very happy and bright little boy.” She smiled. “I’m sorry she left you, but I’m so glad you have him. I’ve seen Remus and Sirius, but wasn’t there another boy you used to hang out with? Not that I was watching you from the window…”

James laughed softly. “Yeah, Peter. He moved away quite some time ago, but we keep in touch. He visits occasionally.” He shrugged at her. “I’m just… I’m just glad I could give Harry a good upbringing. But I wish I could have given him a mother too. She wanted nothing to do with either of us, he’s never even seen a picture of her.”

“That must be hard… On both of you…” She looked down and then back up at James. “Like I said, anytime you need a hand or anything while I’m here… I’m always happy to help. Gra-Minerva would probably be happy to help too, she’d like the company.” Lily smiled. “So… now we have got the big stuff out of the way, tell me what you like.”

“Well…” James started, grateful for the change in tone. “I like baked goods, coffee and card games.” He grinned at her, tucking his foot up onto his chair so that he could hug his knee. “I also love films, and someday want to write one of my own. How about you? Who  _ is  _ Lily Evans?”

Lily laughed, “Well of course I like long walks on the beach….” She rolled her eyes, teasing. “I do like the beach though, I like coffee, films, books, making my own clothes and hotels. Running them not staying in them.” She smiled, her eyes drifting over him. 

James gazed at her as she spoke, his eyes drinking her in. How she had changed from that little girl across the road… "Running hotels? Is that what you want to do, some day?"

“Maybe, possibly. I don’t know. I helped out at a few over the years. It was fun. Didn’t feel like work. Not as interesting a job as writing movies though, that’s cool.” She smiled and rested her head on her hand, watching him. 

"Hmm… I would like to write one. But I love the bakery." He smiled back at her, his chin coming to rest on his knee. "The smell of fresh bread in the morning, seeing how happy Harry is whenever he comes in here." He grinned, thinking about everything he was saying. "I don't think I would be able to leave this place."

“It’s a nice place for staying. It’s small, quiet… Exactly what people want when they settle down.” Lily said softly. “A nice safe place for Harry to grow up in.” She smiled and played with a piece of her hair. “I guess you could do both.”

"Hmm, true." James smiled back at her. It was at that moment his phone started to ring. "Sorry, Evans. I have to take this." He answered the call. "Hello? Oh hey, kid! Yeah, I won't be long. Just chatting with Lily. Yeah, I know." He said down the phone to Harry. Once again, Sirius had let the kid use his phone to ring James.

“Tell him I say hello.” Lily said softly. She then turned away to give him some privacy for the phone call. She got out her own phone, messaging her grandmother to say she would be on her way back soon. 

"Okay, buddy. Yep, Lily says hi." James gave Lily a look that said 'sorry, this happens all the damn time'. "Alright. I'll be back to pick you up later, stick with Sirius… I love you too." He hung up the phone, shaking his head and laughing softly. "I do apologise. He always becomes over excited when he gets to use a phone."

“It’s all good. A couple of my friends back in London have children and they are the same.” Lily smiled and stood up. “Well, I mustn’t distract you any longer, so you can get this finished and go and see Harry. I should be getting back to Minerva anyway.” She pulled her bag up onto her shoulder. “It was really nice chatting, James.” 

"Oh, I'm all done." James looked down at the finances. "I just always get carried away with triple checking them over and over." He also got to his feet, scooping the papers up into his own bag. "Could I walk you back? I know Godric's Hollow is probably the safest place on Earth, but you can never be too careful. Also, Sirius lives pretty close to your grandma." That was a lie, but Lily didn't have to know that.

“Oh, umm… Sure.” She smiled and tucked her hair behind her ear. “That would be nice.” She said and waited for him to be ready before heading to the door. 

James grabbed his jacket from the back of his chair, pulled his beanie on and threw his bag over his shoulder. He pulled the door open, letting her leave first. "After you, my lady."

“Why thank you, my lord.” She smiled and stepped out into the cold air. “I’ll still never get over how quiet it is here.” She looked around the now empty street. 

"It must be very different to the hustle and bustle of London." James let out a soft laugh, he was locking up the bakery behind him. Once he was done, he gave Lily a huge smile before starting to walk down the street. 

Lily began walking with him, her arms wrapped around herself. “Yeah, pretty different. I feel less like I’m going to get mugged which is fun. I’ll be honest I didn’t think I would enjoy being back here, but it’s really nice to get a break from the city. I can’t wait for the weekend, I’m going to head for a walk up the fields.” 

"Oh yeah, the shop closes on the weekend." James remembered, Lily's grandmother hated working weekends so never did. "Remus forced me to take Saturdays off to spend time with Harry, which I'm always grateful for." He grinned at her, his hands shoved in his jacket pockets. "I'm glad you're not hating the quiet now you're back."

“One of the good things to come from Minerva’s stubbornness.” She laughed. “That’s good. You shouldn’t work all the time.” She looked down at the pavement as they walked and bit her lip again. “There are definitely perks for being back…” She said without looking at him. 

“Yeah?” James grinned, completely oblivious to what she could be hinting to. “I guess weekends off are always going to be the biggest perk to anything.” He shrugged, turning the corner so that they were walking down her street. “Do you reckon you’ll stay here? Or go back to London someday?”

“I’ll probably end up back in London, it’s where the jobs are, if I can get one. I can always sofa surf for a bit until I can get a job as well.” She shrugged. “Not sure if there’s space in this little town for me.” She walked down another street, heading towards the house. 

“Well, I know we would miss you if you were to leave.” James smiled back at her, coming to a stop outside the house. “You know, I never got my flower today. We had to run back to the bakery before you could give us one.” He raised an eyebrow at her, surprising himself slightly that a tone of flirtation had appeared in his voice. “I haven't gone a work day without a flower in nearly two years.”

“Three days and I’ve already won over the cute boys next door.” She smirked at him. “Damn. I had one ready for you… I’ll have to save it for tomorrow then.” She looked around before heading towards the edge of a garden and picked a dandelion from a small patch growing beneath the fence, passing it to him. “For you.” She grinned. 

“Thank you, Evans.” He smiled, taking it from her. He leaned over and pressed a gentle kiss to her cheek. “Have a good evening. I’ll pass on your well wishes to Harry.” He tucked the dandelion behind his ear so that the head of the flower was poking out from under his beanie.

“You too…” She smiled and moved to the white gate before she stopped and looked back at James. “See you tomorrow, Potter.”

He raised his hand to her, waving slightly before he turned, making his way back up the street to go and see his son. He couldn’t stop grinning as he went, he hadn’t felt this way for someone in years. And it felt damn good.


	4. Yellow Tulip - There is sunshine in your smile.

Chapter Four: Yellow Tulip -  _ There is sunshine in your smile.  _

The rest of the week had been really busy for Lily, she’d had to organise flowers for multiple weddings and had a few deliveries to sort out. She had seen Harry each day, but hadn’t been able to chat for long. So when she closed up shop on Friday she was very relieved to do so. She stepped out onto the street, locking the door behind her.

Harry was being told off by James in the bakery. The kid had run straight into the street, just missing being hit by a car and James had gone crazy. “You cannot do that, Harry! I’ve told you time and time again not to run off! And especially not into the road!”

Lily didn’t mean to listen in, but she heard James freaking out a little bit. She stopped at the outside of the shop and thought for a moment or two before walking in. She wanted to make it seem like she was just going in to buy something for Minerva, which would be good for her anyway.

Harry was crying, but he was also nodding and apologising to James. “I’m sorry, Dad…” He hiccuped, wiping his eyes with his hands. 

“I know you are, Harry.” James sighed, crouching down in front of his son, not noticing as Lily walked in. “And I’m sorry I have to tell you off because of it. But it’s part of growing up. Now, are we still friends?” He held his hand out to his son, ready for him to high five him, a ritual they had after a telling off or argument.

Lily watched the exchange with a small smile. “Well thank goodness my two favourite men in this town are friends. I don’t think I could cope with that.” She said, keeping her distance as the boys interacted. 

Harry had completely ignored the high five and had instead thrown himself into James’ arms, hugging him tightly as he sobbed into his father’s shirt. James looked up at the sound of Lily’s voice, a smile breaking out on his lips as he saw her. He stood, hoisting Harry up so he could continue holding him and made his way over to her. 

“Alright, Evans? Sorry about that, the kid thought running into the road would be a good way to give me a heart attack.” James chuckled softly, his hand rubbing Harry’s back soothingly.

“That’s okay. As long as this handsome boy is all okay.” Lily said softly, smiling at Harry and James. Lily mouthed ‘sorry’ at James, even though she knew she had nothing to do with it.

“He’s fine. He did scare himself a bit doing it though.” James stepped closer to her, they were inches apart. Harry turned his head, his eyes watery and his nose red as he looked over at her. He had a slight blush on his cheeks, probably embarrassed that she was seeing him looking like this. 

“So, Lily. Uh, what brings you to our bakery after we’re closed again?” James grinned, still rubbing Harry’s back in an attempt to calm his tears and sobs.

“Hey you.” Lily said and smiled at Harry’s face hidden in James’ chest. “Oh sh- sorry. I didn’t realise you were closed. Lost track of time. I had been hoping to take something back for my grandma.” She said, rocking on her heels.

“It is Friday evening.” James chuckled. Harry was slipping slightly, so he hoisted him up higher once again. “We always close early on a Friday. But we do still have some goods left over, do feel free to help yourself to whatever you want, love.” He gestured over to the counter where he had placed everything that was leftover. 

“Sorry… I didn’t know…” Lily blushed, somewhat at the fact she didn’t know, also that he called her love. “Oh, no. Don’t worry. I can’t… I’ll umm, leave you to it.” She smiled and stepped back towards the door. 

“Lily,” James started, stepping back towards her. “It’s no trouble at all. Please, I’m just going to throw this stuff out anyway. It’s  _ all _ yours if you wanted.” His smile was genuine and warm. Harry spun in his arms, his eyes dry now.

“Stay, Lily!” Harry said, reaching his arms out to her. “I haven’t had a hug yet, anyway!”

Lily stopped and looked around, seeing Harry. “Well, I can’t leave without a hug.” She said and walked over to hug Harry, moving him into her arms. She looked at James and smiled. “Well I was thinking of taking something back for Mrs Evans, do you think you can pick something for me, Harry?” She asked, sitting him on her hip. 

“Yeah!” Harry grinned at her. “We can look together.”

James chuckled and set to work continuing to clear up the bakery, most of it was done, just a few small bits and bobs left to do. He kept glancing over to Lily and Harry, the tips of his ears pink as he tried not to blush at how happy it made him to see them getting along so well. The crush he had on Lily was getting ridiculous at this point.

Lily and Harry moved around the counter and put a few pastries in a little bag and wrapped them up. “So what are you two boys doing this Friday evening?” She asked, looking over at James. 

James shrugged, grinning over at the two of them. “We haven’t got anything planned. I was going to make dinner, maybe watch a film.” He’d finished clearing up and was pulling on his jacket as he made his way over to the counter, leaning against it to talk to Lily.

“Well then I have an idea,” she smiled and looked at Harry. “But only if your daddy says it’s okay. Now Mrs Evans would probably like these delivered by two very handsome delivery boys and, in payment for the treats, she may get her very kind granddaughter to make some really yummy food that we could all eat together.” Lily looked back at James.

James felt his cheeks heat up at the offer, but ignored it to look at Harry, raising his eyebrow. “What do you reckon, kid? Sound good to you?” 

Harry pretended to think it over for a minute, before his smile gave him away. “Yes please! It’s been ages since I saw Mrs Evans!” He grinned and hugged Lily tightly again. 

“Perfect.” Lily grinned at them both then put Harry down and passed him the bag to hold. She took Harry’s other hand and walked around the counter. “Let’s go make my grandma very happy.” 

“Sounds like a plan.” James grinned, switching the lights off in the bakery before heading to the door. Once again, he held it open for Lily, letting her and Harry head through it first then locked the door behind them. 

Harry was practically skipping, his hand holding Lily’s tightly. He still had a few tear tracks on his cheeks, but his smile was unbelievably wide and bright as they made their way out onto the pavement.

Lily kept Harry away from the road and looked back at James, waiting for him to join them. Once he had, she skipped along with Harry, swinging their arms. She giggled and made sure to cheer Harry up, she spun him around a few times before they made their way up to her grandmother’s house. She opened the door and called out, “Grandma, you’ve got some visitors.” She pointed Harry to the room she knew Minerva would be in and stayed by the door for James. 

Harry raced off towards Mrs Evans, disappearing into the room. James stopped next to Lily in the doorway, smiling warmly at her. ‘Waiting for me? How kind of you.” She had a strand of hair falling in her face, and he didn’t hesitate to tuck it behind her ear for her.

“Well, I don’t exactly want to be seen running off with your child.” She smiled and blushed when he tucked her hair behind her ear. She moved back and shut the door behind her, keeping close to him. “Thank you for this, Minerva will be so pleased for the company” 

“Right…” James whispered, his breath stuttering when she stepped close to him again. She probably hadn’t meant to get so close, but they were almost chest to chest now. He stared down at her, stumbling to find words, but he couldn’t quite search them out. “I… I, uh..”

“James…” She said, looking up at him. After a moment she reached up slightly, her face drawing close to his. 

“Lily?” Minerva called from the other room, Lily quickly moved back and smiled shyly at James. She ducked out and went into the living room. 

James didn’t move, his heart beating wildly. His chest was heaving as he stared at the open door that Lily had just disappeared through. It took him a few minutes to recover, but eventually he managed it. He let out a shaky breath, ran his hand through his hair, and followed her inside.

Minerva was sitting in a cushy looking armchair, Harry settled happily on her lap. He was babbling away, telling Lily’s grandmother everything that had happened in the week that she had been gone from the florist. Minerva was smiling softly at the boy, listening to every word that he had to say.

Lily smiled as she watched the pair chat. She moved around them, sorting stuff out and making sure Minerva was comfortable. She cleaned up the cups that were left around the room. “I’m going to start dinner.” She said to the group and looked at James. “Anything he won’t eat?”

“I’ll give you a hand.” He said, leaning against the doorframe. “It’s probably easier, he’s a little fusspot.” He chuckled, chewing his lip as he gazed at her. Harry was still babbling away to Lily’s grandmother, not even noticing that his father was in the room.

“Come on, then.” Lily said softly and walked into the large kitchen. She placed the cups in the sink before starting to pull things out of the cupboards and the fridge, laying them on the counter. “How’s spaghetti bolognaise?” She asked, looking at the ingredients on the side. 

“Good idea.” James grinned, coming to stand beside her. “He does like a good spag bol.” He winked at her and moved to grab a chopping board and a knife. “I’ll chop the vegetables and you sort out the pasta?” 

“Sounds perfect. I don’t usually have a nice man with me in the kitchen.” She smiled and started filling up a pan with water before putting it on the hob. “You don’t have to do this though, you’ve been working all day.” 

“So have you,” James grinned back at her, starting to chop up an onion. “It’s alright, Evans. I like cooking, it’s really no bother.” He licked his lips, directing his attention back to what he was doing. He couldn’t get his mind off of what had happened between them in the hallway, had she been about to kiss him? Would she have followed through with it if her grandmother hadn’t called out for her? Had he missed his chance?

“Well, thank you.” She said and reached up on her toes to grab something from the high shelf. She pulled it down and looked back at him. She was flirting, flirting with someone, this never happened. She looked over him and grinned. “So, is this what you would usually do on a Friday night?”

“Cooking, yes.” James laughed softly, glancing over at her as he chopped up the vegetables. “But cooking with a beautiful lady? No, not for a long time.” He blushed and turned his attention back to his work, his ears and cheeks burning as he avoided her gaze. He was sure she would laugh at him.

“A beautiful lady, eh?” She said and blushed, pouring some pasta into the boiling water. “Are you flirting with me, Mr Potter?” She asked softly, getting out some seasoning and sorting out the frying pan. 

“Maybe…” He muttered, very softly. He cleared his throat and brought the freshly chopped vegetables over to the hob, still avoiding her eye. His arm brushed hers and he swallowed, glancing at her nervously.

“Good to know.” She said softly. She smiled watching him and helped him move the food into the pan. She took a tin and put the tomatoes in, mixing them around. She took a few herbs and placed them in before taking a step back. 

James jumped up to sit on the counter, looking at her, his cheeks still red. He sat there, his fingers twiddling together anxiously. “I… No, it’s stupid. Never mind.” He shook his head, looking down at his hands, inwardly berating himself.

“I didn’t say it was stupid…” Lily said quietly. “It’s not stupid…” She continued to stir the food and started putting other things away. 

James chewed his lip as he watched her cook, trying to formulate the words that he so desperately wanted to say to her. But she wouldn’t want him, not like that. What young woman would want a washed up single dad who ran a bakery? He sighed deeply and pressed his hands against his face, sliding under his glasses so he could rub his eyes. “You’re an idiot, Potter.” He whispered to himself, not realising he had said it out loud.

“You’re not an idiot.” She said quickly when he spoke. “You could always ask me out on a date.” She said with a small smile, she kept her eyes off him and on the food. “If you wanted that.”

James looked up, his mouth hanging open in surprise. It took a second for what she had just said to register. He slid off the counter, taking a deep breath. “W-Would you want that?”

“You’ll have to ask and find out.” She said and turned to look at him. 

“Will you go... “ His voice broke slightly, nerves coursing through him. He cleared his throat, trying again. “Will you go on a date with me?” His nails were picking at the nail beds on his other hand, his eyes searching hers in hope that they would tell him her answer before she did.

“That sounds lovely.” She said softly. “I’d like that very much…” She grinned. She looked him over before looking back at the food. “Right, let’s get this finished” She said, turning off the hob and draining the pasta, she got the plates out and started plating up. 

The grin that James had as they finished up the food was wider than ever. Harry came rushing into the kitchen when he heard them setting up the table, Minerva following him at a far slower pace. James lifted his son into a seat at the table and set the smallest plate in front of him. Lovingly, he pressed a kiss to Harry's hair before taking his own seat. He smiled shyly at Lily, his cheeks still pink with excitement.

“I told you not to get up on your own.” Lily said with a scowl. Her grandmother just waved her off and took her seat. Lily finished the food off by adding cheese to the top and placed the rest of plates on the table. Then she got everyone a drink and handed them out before sitting down. Lily started telling her grandmother how the shop was doing and how much help Harry was being as everyone dug in. 

James sat fairly quietly as Lily spoke to her grandmother, eating his food quite happily. Harry was babbling away, but James didn't pay all that much attention. In his head he was already thinking about the date Lily had agreed to, planning it out.

“So, Harry. Am I the best cook in the world?” Lily asked once they finished up their food. She piled the plates up and looked at him with a small smile. 

Harry gave a look to James, who stared back at him, his eyes saying 'don't be a traitor'. "I think you and Daddy are both good." James winked at him for that response.

“That was the best answer, so you get to have ice cream for pudding.” Lily smiled and took the plates out. She got the ice cream out of the freezer and scooped it into bowls, then also went and got the pastries from the other room and put one on a plate for Minerva. “Here we go.” She put a bowl in front of the three of them and then gave Minerva the pastry. 

"Thanks." James grinned at her when she placed the bowl in front of him, before turning to Harry who had already started digging into his. "Oi, Harry Potter. What do you say?"

"Oh, sorry." Harry swallowed his mouthful of ice cream. "Thank you, Lily."

“No problem kiddo.” Lily said softly, she sat down and started on her own. “So, Grandma, how many days have we got till you’ll be back next door to these two?” Lily said and looked at her grandmother. 

“14 days exactly.” She said with a smile, “Not that I’m counting.”

James grinned at Minerva widely. "We'll be thrilled to have you back. Though, I think Harry might miss seeing Lily every day." When he said Harry, he meant himself really.

“I’m sure she might stick around longer.” Minerva said and looked between Lily and James. 

“Moving on…” Lily said and rolled her eyes at her grandmother. “So, Harry. Do you know what Mrs Evans favourite Disney film is?” She asked. 

"No!" Harry shook his head, finishing off his ice cream. James subtly checked his watch, realising how late it was starting to get. But they had a day off tomorrow, Harry could stay up a little later than usual for one night.

“Well why don’t you and Mrs Evans go and start watching it? You can finish it another day, it’s a bit too late to watch it all.” Lily smiled and watched as her grandmother slowly went into the other room with a bouncy Harry behind her. 

“She’ll fall asleep twenty minutes in and you can use that as an excuse to head home if you wanted.” Lily said, clearing up the bowls and putting them in the dishwasher.

"Harry probably will too, once the ice cream induced sugar rush has worn off." James chuckled, helping her to clear up. "After fifteen minutes he'll be out like a light, I can almost guarantee it." His eyes wandered over to the door to the living room, a soft smile on his lips. 

“I hope that was all okay, sorry if the ice cream was a bit much…” She smiled, leaning back against the counter. 

“No!” He grinned back at her, looking over one again. “He loves ice cream, I just don’t buy it very often. Tonight really is like a treat for Harry.” He sighed deeply, running a hand through his hair, his usual nervous tick. “He- Well, he’s at the bakery that so often he hasn’t found friends his own age yet. And he’s always around me… I’m so nervous about when he goes off to school in September.”

“He’ll do amazing. A sweet kid like that. The other kids will adore him.” She said, her eyes looking over him again. “You really don’t need to worry.” 

“You think?” James looked up at her, a small smile on his lips. He gathered up his courage before walking closer to her, brushing an eyelash off of her cheek. “So… When are you free for this date then?”

Lily smirked when he stood close to her. “Well as you know, I’m free on weekends, or any day after four in the week.” She said, looking up at him. 

“Would it seem too eager to ask if you want to go out tomorrow? I know Remus will be able to look after Harry in the evening…” He asked, gazing down at her. He couldn’t quite believe he actually had a date, it had been so long since he’d gone on one.

“I think I can do it tomorrow.” She smiled and opened her phone, setting up a new contact before passing him the phone. “Maybe you can text me about it.” She said, staying close to him.

“Right…” James grinned, taking the phone and typing in his number. He handed it back to her, making sure to brush his fingers against hers. “Well, it sounds like a plan.” He said softly, looking back at her. He licked his lips as he gazed in her eyes.

“Yeah, it does, doesn’t it?” She placed a hand on his chest and looked up at him. “I’ll look forward to it.” She smiled and moved up towards him. 

“Daddy! Mrs Evans fell asleep.” Little Harry walked in, yawning. 

James let out a small sigh, his eyes closing before he turned to his son, taking a step back from Lily. “You look all tuckered out, lad.” He walked over to his son, lifting him up. “We should get you home and into bed…”

“I won’t keep you up.” Lily said softly, watching them. “I’ll see you in a few days, Harry.” She moved closer and kissed the little boy's cheek. “You too, James.” She said with a knowing look and kissed him on the cheek as well. 

“Goodnight, Evans.” He smiled back at her, giving her a small nod before leaving the house. Harry started to drift off in his arms as he carried him home, a huge grin on his face the entire walk back.


	5. Lily of the Valley - Return to Happiness

Chapter Five: Lily of the Valley -  _ Return to Happiness _

Remus had agreed to have Harry stay at his so that James could go on his date with Lily. She’d texted him, giving him the okay that they were on for the next night. So James, at five thirty, was standing at his mirror, trying to make his hair look artfully messy. Once he felt it looked right, he made his way out of his house and into his car, driving the short distance to Lily’s grandmother’s house.

Lily stood in her room, looking at her appearance in the mirror. She wore a red dress, red lipstick and red shoes, flats, just in case they were walking anywhere. She picked up her handbag and walked into the living room to find her keys. “Going on a date are we?” Minerva said from her chair. 

“Me and James are going out this evening, yes.” Lily replied, still looking around for her keys. “It’s not like I don’t know about you and Albus.” 

Minerva laughed. “Well, I won't wait up for you. But do come and tell me all about it tomorrow.” She sat back in her chair and just smiled. Lily found her keys before walking out of the house, ready for James when he arrived. 

James pulled up next to the house, grinning when he saw Lily waiting outside. He waved at her from the car, licking his lips nervously. He leaned over and opened the passenger door for her, waiting for her to climb inside the car.

Lily smiled seeing him pull up and walked over to the car and climbed in, making sure her dress was all the way in the car before closing the door. “Hey, I didn’t expect the car, everything is so close in my head I always assume nobody drives around here…” She smiled and looked over James. “You look nice.”

“You look… You look stunning.” James said, staring at her. She really did look beautiful. He allowed himself a moment to stare before he shook his head and started the car. “I figured the car would get us there quicker, due to us having a reservation for six.”

“A reservation at six.” Lily smiled. “That sounds exciting.” She put on her seat belt and rested her head back. 

It wasn’t a long drive to the restaurant that James had picked, and soon enough they were parked up. James hurried out of the car and rushed to the passenger side to open the door for Lily. “Here we are, my lady.”

“A gentleman. You don’t find many of those where I’m from.” She grinned and stepped out of the car. She held her bag and waited for him to close the door behind her. 

He did so, and together they made their way into the restaurant. The waiter led them over to their table and they sat down. “Order whatever you want.” James grinned at her, picking up his own menu.

“Why thank you. But you don’t have to pay.” She said and picked up the menu. She looked down and picked out a jacket potato with a chilli on top and a diet coke. 

Once they had ordered, James reached into his jacket, pulling out a lily-of-the-valley. “I asked your grandmother what would be a good flower to give you, and she recommended this one. I’m not sure why.” He held it out to her with a pink tinge to his cheeks. “She said something about there being a language in flowers.”

“Minerva is a sneaky one.” Lily smiled and took the flower. “I actually got you one as well, I know it’s not exactly custom, but it seems to be our thing.” She opened her purse and pulled out a jonquil and placed it on the table next to him. “Maybe I’ll have to get you a book.”

James grinned as he picked up the flower, twirling it between his fingers. “It would be interesting to see what each one means... I ended up researching the language, but a book sounds like it would be far more helpful than the crap I’ve found on the internet.”

“Don’t say that in front of Minerva, she wrote half of those blogs. Took me an age to teach her how to use a computer, but she managed it.” She grinned. “But maybe I’ll teach you the language some day.” 

“I’d like that.” James smiled at her warmly, his hand resting on the table. “Maybe I could teach you a thing or two about baking. I know Remus does most of it, but I know my way around an oven and a mixer as well.” He winked.

“I’d like that.” She smiled. “I can’t bake for anything.” She also placed her hand on the table once she’d tucked the flower into her bag. “So I’d like to see that.”

James grinned back at her, his hand slipping off the table as the waiter brought their food to them, setting the plates down. “Well, enjoy, Evans.” He smiled, picking up his knife and fork, ready to dig in.

Lily bit her lip and moved back, letting them place the plates down. “This looks lovely.” She smiled and nodded at the waiter before looking back at James. “Thank you very much.”

He waved her thanks away, and started to eat. He had to hold back a moan at how good it was. He’d not been here before, but Sirius had recommended it as a good date restaurant. And Sirius had been on his fair share of dates before.

“This is lovely.” She said, she took a sip of her drink and smiled at him. “So is this technically a first date or a second? Because I’ve already asked you all of my first date questions…”

James chuckled, taking another bite. “Officially a first date, I would guess. But I might be wrong. It’s been a long time since I went on a first date.” He shrugged, feeling ever so slightly awkward.

“It’s alright.” She nudged his leg with her foot. “Most of my first dates have been awful. Like terrible.” She laughed. 

“Oh, really?” James laughed back, feeling more at ease. “Hopefully this one won’t join them.” His elbow came to rest on the table, his chin leaning on his hand as he gazed at her, a soft smile on his lips.

“You are doing pretty well so far.” She giggled and ate a bit more of her food. “Okay, worst date you’ve ever been on, go.”

“Oh god, it was when I was fifteen. I thought a date meant hanging out after school while doing a school project with a girl. So I went around telling everyone that we were boyfriend and girlfriend.” He blushed, pressing his hand to his forehead as he laughed. “She just wanted to get a good grade… So yeah, pretty bad. What about you?”

“Oh, hun.” She laughed and smiled watching him. “Mine was at a Mcdonalds… I was 22. I watched him eat five mcflurries and then I left…” She laughed.

“Jesus…” James laughed, his eyes squeezing shut as he did so. The waiter came to take their plates away, asking if they wanted to see the dessert menu. “Do you want a dessert, Evans?” He grinned over at Lily, hoping she did so that their date would go on for longer.

“Maybe we could share something?” She asked softly, “Whatever you fancy, you’re the baker.”

“That’s a good idea.” James grinned back at her, taking the dessert menu and looking over it. He picked the treacle tart, it being a particular favourite of his. The waiter walked away and James took the opportunity to hold Lily’s hand, which was resting on the table.

Lily blushed when he took her hand, squeezing his gently. “This is nice.” She said with a smile. 

“Yeah.” He smiled back, his thumb brushing the back of her hand. “I… I didn’t think you would actually want to come on a date with me.” He used his free hand to scratch the back of his neck. “I- Well, most women run as fast as they can when they find out I’m a single dad.”

“The dark haired boy from my window asks me out on a date ten years later… Yeah I wasn’t going to say no.” She smiled. “Also, in no way shape or form would little Harry scare me off.” 

“He’s quite taken with you.” James beamed back at her, his heart having swelled when she mentioned them ten years ago. “I’ve never heard him talk about someone the way he talks about you, you’d think you lived with us the amount of times your name has been said in our house.”

“That’s an offer.” She smirked and shook her head. “Well, I’m glad. He’s a wonderful little boy.” She moved back when the dessert was placed on the table. “Good choice, bakery boy.”

James grinned, letting go of her hand to grab his spoon. “Treacle tart is my favorite. But please, ladies first.” He pointed his spoon at the dessert, waiting for her to take the first bite.

Lily picked up a spoon and took a small piece off tasting it. “Damn, this is great.” She then took another spoon full and pointed it at James. “Your turn.”

James bit his lip, smiling as he leaned over to eat the bite off her spoon. His tongue flicked out to lick his lips after he finished the bite. “So good…” He practically moaned.

She smiled as they continued to eat the dessert. “We will have to come here again.” She said softly, leaning back in her seat.

“Is that you asking me on a second date, Evans?” James grinned, raising an eyebrow at her. His hand came to rest on top of hers again and he pushed the last bite of the tart over to her. “Because it’s a definite yes if you are. But just know, I like to be wined and dined.”

“Wined and dined? Well maybe next time we will have to walk, so I can wine you properly.” She said with a wink. “About the second date… Well… You haven’t gotten me home yet.” 

“Hmm… True.” James grinned and waved the waiter over, asking for the bill. As the man disappeared once again, he turned back to Lily. “It’s getting pretty late, did you want me to take you home?”

“I’m in no rush, unless you are…” She said, tucking her hair behind her ear again. 

“Not at all. Harry is staying at Remus’, so you’ve got me for as long as you want.” He smirked, handing over his card to the waiter as he brought back the bill. He paid quickly, then turned to Lily once they were alone again. “Did you want to go for a walk? We can leave the car here, and then come back for it.”

“We could always drive back to yours and walk from there.” She said, moving to stand up. She picked up her bag and tucked her chair in. “How does that sound?”

“You’re just full of great ideas tonight…” James grinned and also got to his feet, putting his jacket back on. Together, they made their way out of the restaurant, back to his car. James held the door open for Lily before sliding back behind the wheel.

“You’ll have to get used to that.” She said before getting into the car, putting her seatbelt back on. She watched James while they drove back, her eyes fixed on him. 

“You could always take a picture.” James smirked, glancing over at her as he drove. He could feel her eyes on him, the tips of his ears flushed pink as he tried to keep his attention on the road.

“I might do.” She giggled. Once they parked up, Lily climbed out of the car before James could open the door. She closed the door behind her and smiled at him.

James also climbed out, locking the car behind him and shoved the key in his pocket. “Ready?” He asked, holding his hand out to her. He had a warm, gentle smile on his face.

She took his arm, hooking her own through the crook of his elbow. She started to walk with him resting her head against his arm. 

James couldn’t help but grin as she rested her head against him. He used his free hand to push his glasses up his nose and started to walk, heading down the street towards the park that was close to his house, knowing it would be open this late.

She walked with him, holding him close. “If we get spotted the people in the village will talk.” 

"Hmm, let them talk." James chuckled, resting his head against hers as they walked together. He led them into the park, heading towards the rose garden at the end. "Since we both have a fondness for flowers…" 

“I can tell you what each colour means if you like.” She said and walked over, touching some of the flower heads. 

“I’d like that…” James murmured softly, gazing at her as she looked at the flowers, his hands moving back into his pockets as he followed her over to the roses, standing beside her.

“So the white ones symbolize innocence and secrecy,” She said, pointing to a different colour. “This pale pink is grace and joy.” She smiled and moved over to the final colour at the end of the flower bed. “The orange means fascination.”

“Fascination…” James whispered, not even looking at the roses. His eyes had room for Lily, and Lily alone. His fingers reached down, and he plucked one of the orange roses, holding it out to her. “To symbolize how fascinated I am with you. Because I am. I can’t get you out of my head.” They were standing so close again, inches apart.

“Mr Potter, you seem to be wooing me.” She said, placing her hand on his chest, standing close to him. “We’ve got no distractions this time…”

“Thank god for that…” He whispered and his hand moved to her cheek. He didn’t hesitate in leaning in, his lips pressing against hers finally. His other hand slid to her waist, pulling her closer.

Lily kissed him back, her hands sliding up his chest. She moved her leg back, holding the kiss. “I could get used to that.” She said once the kiss ended. 

“Then why stop?” He whispered back, leaning down to kiss her again. This time was far more urgent. Both of his hands slid into her hair, running his fingers through it. He breathed her in, his kissing skills rusty, but he hoped that it didn’t matter. He wanted it to never end.

She kissed back, her hands moving up into his hair. She pressed her body against his, it had been a long while since someone had made her feel like this.

They had to breathe eventually. And it was with reluctance that James pulled away, resting his forehead against hers as he did so. He licked his lips, his hands still in her hair. “Wow…” He chuckled slightly, gazing into her eyes. “Just… Wow.”

“Yeah…” She gasped slightly, moving away from him. “Without me being- Being incredibly forward… Can we go back to yours?”

“God, yes.” He groaned, gripping her hand tightly. “I’m so relieved you asked that, I would’ve felt like a right arse if I said it.” He grinned at her and started walking backwards, leading her away from the roses. 

“It’s alright. I’ll be the eager one.” She giggled and continued to walk with him. “I just want to spend as much time with you as I can.”

“Careful, Evans,” James laughed as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pressing a soft kiss to her temple. “You’ll stroke my ego too much and I’ll get a big head.”

“I feel like Remus and Sirius wouldn’t thank me for that.” She said with a small giggle as she leant against him. 

“Probably not.” James grinned at her, his fingers twirling a strand of her hair as they made the quick walk back to his house. He had never been more relieved that Remus had taken Harry for the whole night. “Bless Remus Lupin.” He said softly.

“Agreed.” She said as she walked up his front path. She let him open the door before walking in. 

He let the door close behind them and suddenly grew really nervous. She was in his  _ house. _ He blushed as he looked at her, his hand rubbing the back of his neck. “So, uh… Do you want a drink?”

“I could have a drink…” She said and looked around the house as he walked her through. 

“What would you like?” He called out to her as he moved into the kitchen, berating himself that he didn’t tidy up. He hadn’t imagined she would have come over, at least not so soon. The house wasn’t big, he only had one income to look after himself and a small child after all. But it was home. Harry’s toys were strewn across the living room floor, but he just shook his head at the thought of putting them away. So he ignored the mess and continued on.

The toys didn’t phase Lily, instead she moved and picked up a picture of James and a newborn Harry. “He was so cute. I mean he’s cute now, but so cute.” She grinned. 

“Yeah,” James grinned back when she showed him the picture. “That’s the first picture of him.” He stepped closer to her, gazing down at the image of his newborn son. “He was early, that’s why he was so small. Scared the life out of me when he showed up, I wasn’t quite ready for him.”

“He’s beautiful.” She said and smiled. She placed the frame back down and turned to smile at him. “Your home is lovely. Very lived in.”

“That’s code for messy, isn’t it?” James winced, his hands coming to rest on her waist. He kissed her forehead softly, laughing slightly. “Come on, what drink did you want?” He jerked his head to the kitchen, his eyes light with happiness.

“No, not at all.” She said and rolled her eyes at him. “Whatever you fancy, I’m not picky.” She said, a blush having risen on her cheeks when he’d kissed her forehead. She followed and kept her hand on him as they went into the kitchen. 

James set to work, fixing them both a glass of wine. “I don’t drink often, so I apologise if this goes straight to my head.” He laughed softly as he passed her the glass. “Having a kid doesn’t usually allow for alcohol.”

“Ahh, so I can get you drunk really easily.” She smirked and took the glass. “Yeah I don’t imagine Harry’s really into the alcoholic beverages.” She took a sip before moving forward and kissing him again.

James smiled against her lips, his thumb stroking against her waist as he kissed her back. “I actually have to keep it away from him.” He said when they broke apart once more. “He’s hopelessly addicted to the stuff.” He winked, sipping his own wine.

“Boozy children, what a good dad you are.” She smirked at him and took another sip. She kept her hand on his arm, nice to feel someone close to her again.

“I’ve been told I’m the best dad.” James grinned at her before taking her hand, moving into the living room. He pulled her down next to him on the sofa, his arm wrapping around her shoulders so that they were sitting pressed together. “So, I think this counts as a pretty successful first date?”

“Sure…” She laughed and followed him along, she rested against him holding him close. “Pretty successful I think…”

James let his head fall to rest on top of hers, his lips curved in constant smile. “Harry is going to go mental if this works out… He’s never heard of me dating.” He snorted slightly, shaking his head. “I don’t think I’ve even been on a date since he was born.”

“Damn, James. You should be looking after yourself.” She sat up slightly, “But don’t worry, I won't make it- I won't make it obvious in front of Harry.” She said. “Don’t want to mess anything up.”

“I mean mental in a good way.” He grinned at her, trying to ease her if she was worrying. “Though, it’s probably best if we keep it quiet for a bit, in case- Well, you know.” He smiled softly, pushing his glasses up.

“Yeah, not that I’m planning on it, but I don’t want to upset him.” She smiled and moved to place a kiss on his neck. 

“Hmm…” James hummed softly, his fingers starting to play with her hair as they sat there together on the sofa, loving how soft it felt in his hand. “An upset Harry isn’t a pretty sight…”

“I remember…” She smiled and kissed again on his neck, moving light kisses all the way up his chin and to his ear. 

“Bloody hell…” James whispered and put his wine glass on the coffee table. He licked his lips before turning around to look at her. He surged forwards, kissing her deeply, not holding back anymore.

“Damn.” She managed to say before she was kissing him again, she moved back so she was lying against the sofa with him on top of her. Her legs interlaced with his, her hands roaming against his body. 

“Shit.” James broke the kiss, looking down at her in shock. “Lily, are you sure about this?” He was second guessing everything, even though her hand was edging under his shirt. “It’s… Well, it’s a bit quick…”

Lily smiled and moved her hands away. “Sorry…” She smiled, resting her head back. “We don’t have to do anything… I may have gotten a little carried away…”

“Oh, don’t apologise for  _ that. _ ” James laughed softly, kissing her quickly. “I just- I mean, I  _ want  _ to. I just don’t want to take advantage or anything.” He tried to shrug, but trying to shrug while you’re literally on top of someone is quite difficult. It was at that moment that his glasses fell right off his face, landing on her chest.

Lily giggled and picked up his glasses, placing them back on his face. “You are in no way taking advantage.” She said and brushed the side of his face with her hand. “If you don’t feel like it’s the right time, that is no problem with me.” She said and sat up slightly. “But if you fancied it, we could just have a good old fashioned sleepover. You don’t have work tomorrow and neither do I. I would also really like to spend some more time with you.”

He instinctively leant into her touch, his eyes closing as her hand brushed his face. He couldn’t stop smiling. “A sleepover sounds good. Me waking up with you in my bed? Sounds like a dream.” He kissed her again. “Who knows, maybe we’ll get carried away again.” He winked at her, biting his lip.

“We’ll have to see, won't we?” She grinned and reached up to kiss him quickly once more. “Come on, show me the rest of your house.” 


	6. Bittersweet - Truth

Chapter Six: Bittersweet -  _ Truth _

Lily woke up the next morning, not in her own bed. She rolled over and was surprised to hear a groan as she leant on someone. She moved back and smiled when she realised who it was and where she was. “Morning.” She said softly and kissed the man’s forehead. 

James’ eyes peeled open, the elbow in his stomach having been a rather rude awakening. But the kiss on his forehead and the sight that met him as he woke up made it all feel much better. His cheeks blushed pink as he saw Lily in his bed, the evidence that they had  _ definitely  _ gotten carried away last night evident in the bird’s nest that was her hair. He smiled at her, his hand moving to rest on her waist under the duvet. “Good morning, Evans. Sleep well?” 

“Better than I have in weeks.” She smirked, tugging down the shirt of his that she had borrowed to sleep in. “How about you?” She said and moved to kiss him. 

“Like a rock.” He muttered against her lips, before kissing her back properly. He couldn’t stop smiling as he kissed her, his thoughts stuck on the night before. “I must say, waking up with you next to me wasn’t how I thought our date would go when I asked you yesterday. I’m certainly not complaining, though.”

“Oh really? How did you imagine our date was going to go?” She asked, resting back against the pillows. She started trying to brush down her hair and attempted to make herself a little bit more presentable.

“I imagined a kiss goodnight as I dropped you off at home.” He chuckled, stretching his arms over his head before rolling over to put on his glasses. He grinned as she used her fingers to brush out her hair, knowing that the mess there was entirely his fault. “I think I prefer how it  _ actually  _ went.”

“Well, that’s good to hear. I can’t quite imagine what I’d do if you said you didn’t enjoy it.” She laughed and reached in her bag and pulled her hair into a messy bun. “I may adore being in bed with you, but I’m very much in need of coffee.”

“I think it was pretty clear just  _ how much  _ I enjoyed it last night.” James winked at her before climbing out of bed, pulling on a pair of pyjama bottoms. “How does a hearty fry up sound?” He grinned at her. “It’ll be nice to make one without potato smiley faces, Harry refuses to have a full English without them…”

“Blasphemy, no potato smiles, how will I ever cope?” She smiled as she stood up, wearing only his t-shirt and her underwear. “A fry up sounds amazing. I can help.” She said, following him. 

He took a moment just to look at her, grinning from ear to ear. “My shirt looks good on you.” He winked before leading her out of the bedroom and down to the kitchen. He switched on his coffee machine, popping a mug under it for her while he boiled the kettle to make himself a cup of tea. “Do feel free to make yourself comfortable. I don’t mind doing this if you want.”

She followed him, as he started the drinks she sat on a chair by the island. “I honestly don’t think I could be more comfortable.” She laughed, watching him moving around in the kitchen. Her heart fluttered whenever they would catch eyes.

He slid the cup of coffee over to her, leaning over the island to give her a quick kiss before turning back to the breakfast he was making. He had cooked a lot of fry ups over the years, and it didn’t take long before it was all done. He popped the plate down in front of her before sitting down himself. “Voila!” He grinned, sipping his tea. “I hope it’s alright.”

“My dream man.” She said, sipping her coffee. She looked at the food and smiled at him. “You know the way to treat a girl.” 

James laughed softly, both of them digging in. “I’m glad I can be there to provide.” He glanced up at the clock, feeling relieved that they still had a while before he had to go and pick up Harry.

Lily finished off her coffee and stood up, walking over to get another cup. “Be warned, I drink a lot of coffee.” As she flicked on the coffee machine, she noticed the radio in the corner. She turned it on and a pop song started blaring out into the kitchen. She turned to James when the music started and started dancing around the kitchen in just his t-shirt. 

James grinned as he watched her, his chin coming to rest on his hand as he leant on the counter. He continued sipping his tea as she danced around, his eyes never leaving her. He didn’t quite know how he had gotten so lucky, they’d been on only one date and already here she was, wearing just his t-shirt and dancing like nobody was watching in his kitchen.

Lily continued to dance and grabbed her mug when the coffee was done. She then turned around to look at James and froze. Remus and Harry stood behind him. “Morning…” Lily said, hiding her bare legs behind the counter. 

At the look on Lily’s face, James immediately knew what had happened. He spun around slowly on his seat at the counter, trying to act as natural as possible. “Hey!” His voice was a few pitches higher than normal, and he coughed slightly. “How, um… How was your night at Remus’, Harry?” 

Lily was kind of stuck where she was so she watched James talk to Harry and sipped her coffee. She caught Remus’ eye and he smirked at her. She shrugged slightly. 

“It was good, Daddy. Why is Lily here? Has she come to play?” Harry asked his dad.

“Uh…” James glanced over to Lily as Harry tugged at his Dad’s pyjamas. James knew the signal, and reached down to lift Harry so that he could sit on his lap. “Lily… Um, Lily is- Yeah, kid.” He sighed, his forehead dropping to that it was resting on top of Harry’s head in defeat. “Lily’s here to play.”

Remus let out a snort from where he was standing, and tried to cover it up as a sneeze. The situation was far too awkward for him to bear though if he was Sirius, it would have been way worse. “Come on, Harry. You were going to show me those toys you got.” He shot both James and Lily with a look that said ‘you owe me one’ as Harry excitedly got down off of James’ lap, grabbed Remus’ hand and pulled him upstairs.

“I thought you said you were picking him up…” Lily said as soon as Harry was out of ear shot. “I would have gone if I had known…” She put the mug down. “I should… put some clothes on…” She looked at James and started to laugh.

James laughed along with her. “I think there has been some kind of communication error there.” He got up from his seat and moved over to her, wrapping his arms around her waist. “It’s a shame too, I was hoping to have a shower.” He winked at her before pressing a soft kiss to her lips. “Do you want a lift home? I don’t exactly live close, and I’m sure I can wrangle it out of Remus to stay here for a little bit if I promise to work earlier at some point in the week.”

“You just told your four year old son that I was here to play.” She said, running her hands down his chest. “Meaning, I’ll be playing. So, I’m going to go and put that dress back on, try and look less like I’m doing the walk of shame and play some games with your son.” She said, reaching up and kissing him before moving upstairs to get changed.

Once she left the kitchen, James had a chance to let everything that had happened in the last twenty four hours sink in. He couldn’t suppress his huge grin and he picked up their leftover plates from breakfast and popped them in the dishwasher. He didn’t stop smiling as he followed Lily upstairs, carrying the cup of coffee that she had left on the counter. He knocked on the bedroom door gently, to let her know he was coming in before pushing it open. “You forgot your coffee.” He smiled, setting it down on the chest of drawers beside her before grabbing a t-shirt and a pair of jeans, changing into them quickly.

“Thank you.” Lily said as James came into the room, she already had her dress back on and was trying to brush out the creases. She turned around and smirked at him as he dressed quickly. Once he’d pulled on his top, she moved to kiss him softly. “So, when are we doing this again?”

"If I had my way, right now." James said, his voice low as his hands slid over her hips. "But as soon as possible." He pecked her lips gently. "I… Well, I really want to go on another date with you."

“I’d like that.” She said and moved to pick up and sip her coffee, staying close to him. “Pick a day next week, when you’re free and I’ll wait for you to close up shop and take you somewhere.” She said, kissing him once more before heading out of the room. “Harry Potter, prepare to play the best games you’ve ever played.” She called out.

James grinned as he heard his son yell out in excitement from his bedroom. He started to make his way towards Harry and Lily when Remus stepped into his path. 

"So, last night went well, huh?" 

"J-Just a bit…” James blushed a very deep red, clearing his throat awkwardly. “Thanks again for taking Harry, it- well, it helped a lot."

“No worries, any time.” Remus said, grinning at his friend. “Ring me if you need a babysitter again soon. Expect a phone call from Sirius. And remember to use protection.” Remus laughed before heading downstairs and out of the house.

Lily was sitting on the floor of Harry’s bedroom as Harry introduced her to all of his toys one by one. “Lily, you are wearing a pretty dress.” Harry said with a smile. 

“Thank you. I thought I should try and look pretty to see you and your daddy.” She said softly. 

“You always look pretty Lily, my dad thinks so too.” Harry said before running off and grabbing another toy.

"He's right, you know." James said quietly from the doorway as he stepped into Harry's bedroom. He grinned at Lily before looking around the room properly. "Harry, this room is a mess. You are tidying it up today, got it?" He said sternly to his son.

“Yes, Dad. I was just showing Lily my toys.” He said before passing another one to Lily. She took it and smiled, her eyes flicked up to James and she smiled. 

“I could always help you Harry.” She said, “And then it will be done twice as quick and we could play a game of hide and seek before I have to go home?”

"Sorry, Lil. Harry has to do it." James sighed, his hand coming to rest on her shoulder. "He made it messy so it’s Harry’s job to tidy it." 

“No problem, well why don’t we play with these toys a little bit longer first then?” She asked and Harry started explaining more about each toy and who they were and what they did. She smiled and laughed, listening intently.

James smiled, watching them interact for a little bit before he left the bedroom, heading downstairs. Harry had left his overnight bag on the floor, so James picked it up, popping it on the stairs ready to take it up later.

"Lily?" Harry said after a few minutes of playing with his toys. His voice had grown timid and nervous.

“Yes, Harry?” She said softly, still holding his toys in her arms.

"Is Daddy okay?" His lower lip quivered and there were tears in his eyes. "J-Just… He wasn't wearing a top this morning and he had these red scratches on his back… What if the monster attacked him?" Harry sniffed, the tears spilling down his cheeks. 

“Oh Harry.” Lily pulled him close, letting him sit on her knee. She then realised what he was saying, a blush ran over her face and she had to suppress a giggle. “Don’t worry, Harry, he’s okay. There wasn’t any monster, I wouldn’t let him get attacked by one.” She bit her lip and looked around the room for a moment. “Me and your dad went for a walk yesterday and we had to rescue a cat from a tree… But the cat didn’t like your daddy helping him so scratched him. Don’t worry though… He’s okay, I made sure he’s okay.” She bit her lip again. “Why don’t we go and see him?” She asked and stood up, picking Harry up with her. 

Harry nodded and used his shirt sleeve to wipe his tears away, believing the story completely. "Is the cat okay? Did you get him down?" He asked as they made their way downstairs.

“The cat is very good, he ran off as soon as we saved him.” Lily said and smiled, walking into the kitchen. “James, Harry was a little worried about the scratches you had on your back.” She said, looking James in the eye. “So I told him about how you saved the cat from the tree.” She held eye contact with him as she spoke. 

James had to press his hand to his mouth to cover up his laugh. It took him a second before he managed to form a response. "Right. Yes. The cat." James strode over to Lily and Harry, ruffling his son's hair. "Did you think it was the monster?"

Harry nodded and twisted in Lily's arms, reaching up to hug James around his neck. James simply chuckled and pulled him into his arms, hugging him back. 

Lily let Harry move into his father's arms, smiling at them both. She watched James and blushed. “I’m going to get my bag.” She said, giving them a private moment alone. She grabbed her bag from his room, checking she had everything before making her way back and standing in the doorway. 

James smiled warmly over at Lily when she came back in, still holding Harry tightly. "Hey, kid," He said to his son. "We're going to give Lily a lift home, so I need you to go put your shoes on, okay?" Harry nodded, excited about going in the car and James put him down, watching as he ran out to get his shoes. James then walked over to Lily, seizing the opportunity while Harry was out of the room to cup her cheek and pull her in for a kiss.

“You do- Okay…” She gasped, surprised by the kiss but didn’t hesitate to kiss him back. “Don’t tempt me to stay.” She said against his lips and kissed him again. “Also… A monster scratched you?” She asked. 

"I'll explain another time." He muttered, not wanting to fill the precious few moments they had with talking. He kissed her like a man trying to fight for air, his hands holding her face as he pressed his lips against hers.

Lily moaned into the kiss, her hands moving to his chest. She heard noise from the other room and pushed him away, turning just in time to see Harry to run in. “Hey, kiddo. You ready?”

“Yes! Lily, your face is red, are you getting sick?” Harry asked with concern. 

“Don’t worry, I’m just excited to go in the car with you.” She said and shot a glance at James. 

James had turned away, unable to contain his laughter. He grabbed his car keys off the counter and slid his feet into his trainers. "Come on…" He said in a strained voice. "Let's go."

Lily walked out with Harry, holding his hand as they went out to the car. As they stepped out onto the drive, Albus was walking down the street. He caught Lily’s eye and smiled. She blushed before helping Harry get into the car. 

It wasn't a long drive to Lily's grandma's house, but Harry managed to talk the  _ entire _ drive. James' knuckles were white on the steering wheel by the end, his jaw clenched tightly. He loved his son, he did. But boy, did he talk for England sometimes.

Lily managed to keep up with most of what Harry was saying, having noticed James’ frustration. She assumed that Harry’s talkative nature came from his mother's side of the family. “Well, I hope both of you boys have a lovely rest of your day. I’ll see you- Well I’ll see you on Monday for lunch, Harry.” She said with a smile and looked over at James. She didn’t say anything but hoped he knew what she was thinking, what she wanted to say. She climbed out of the car and walked around to the pavement. She waved softly through the window, watching them drive off before heading into the house. 

\---

It had been a couple of days since their date, and James didn't think he had stopped smiling the entire time. He'd had a look when he was free and had sent a text to Lily that Harry was going to Sirius' house so that his friend could teach him so more magic tricks that Wednesday after work.

Lily was so glad James had told her what afternoon he was free. She had organised a date afternoon and had everything ready with her at the shop. She’d been counting down the minutes until she could close and rushed closing, locking the door. She walked over to the bakery holding a large wicker basket and a picnic blanket. 

James was wiping down one last table when she walked in, Sirius had already come by to pick up Harry so he was alone in the bakery. At the sound of the door opening and closing, he turned. He grinned widely at the sight of her, his eyes not missing the basket she was carrying. "Alright, Evans?"

“Alright, Potter?” She said, she placed the basket down on the table. “Ready for date number two?”

"Absolutely." James grinned, walking over to her and giving her a sweet kiss. "I'm guessing a picnic is on the cards?

“How did you possibly guess?” She laughed and kissed him back. “I thought it would be nice and then you can still get back to Harry before it gets too late.”

"I love it." James grinned and kissed her forehead softly before grabbing his bag. "Well everything is all done here. As long as you're ready to go?" He smiled, taking the basket out of her hand, carrying it for her.

“Ready to go.” She said and headed out of the door letting him lock up. She took his arm and led them down the street towards the fields at the edge of the village.

James followed as she led them towards the fields, his smile never wavering as they walked together. "It's such a lovely evening." He said softly, enjoying the warm breeze.

“It really is. I didn’t realise how much I missed spending time in the open air in the summer.” She said, resting her head against his shoulder before they found a spot and she laid down the picnic blanket. 

James helped her spread the blanket out neatly before settling down on top of it, letting out a small content sigh. "This was a great idea, love."

“I know you said you liked to be wined and dined.” She opened the basket, unveiling a bottle of sparkling wine. She pulled out two plastic flutes, placing them on the ground. “It’s not anything special, but it’s just us.”

"Hmm, just the way I like it." He grinned, leaning over to kiss her cheek. He uncorked the bottle of wine and poured them both a glass, holding his own up to clink against hers. "To second dates."

“To hopefully more.” She said and sipped the drink. After a moment she got some food out of the basket, unwrapping them and placing them on the blanket. 

James ate the food she had prepared happily, enjoying the time together with good food. "I can't remember the last time I went on a picnic." He chuckled, biting into a scotch egg.

“It was Minerva’s idea. She may have grilled me on what we did last time after I walked in at lunch time the day after.” Lily blushed, she picked up a little savory pastry, taking a bite. “Nothing is missed in this town.”

"Well, as long as you don't regret it. Cause I don't." James winked, his eyes skating over her body. He finished off his scotch egg and laid back on the blanket, looking up at the darkening sky.

“Not one minute.” She said with a smile. She moved so her head lay against his chest, also looking up at the sky. “Well maybe having to explain to your son why you had scratches on your back was something I could have done without.”

James laughed at that, pressing a kiss to the top of her head as his arm wrapped around her, holding her close. "He's obsessed with this monster he's created, I'm just glad you can think so quickly." 

“It’s good for a child to have an imagination.” She said, placing her hand over his and stroking it softly. “As long as it doesn’t scare him too much.”

"I swear he's attempting to befriend the monster." James chuckled, shaking his head against the blanket. "Maybe it's like Sully from Monsters Inc or something, I don't know…"

“Maybe…” She smiled, closing her eyes and just listening to James’ breathing. “Minerva wants to have a party when she’s back on her feet, I’ve got to write invitations for half of the village. I didn’t know if you had any hints or tips on how to do it.” She said, still stroking his hand.

"Oh, parties aren't my area of expertise." James chuckled, his free arm moving up so that he could rest his head on it. "But I'll happily give you a hand writing the invites, if you want the company?"

“No worries. I’ve got most of them done already. I’ll have to look into getting some contacts around here. Do you guys still have a town hall?” She asked, her eyes still closed contently.

"Yeah, it hasn't moved. Nothing has moved much." James smiled, his hand sliding into her hair to play with it happily as they lay there together. 

“Wonderful.” She said, she sighed as he touched her hair. 

James let his own eyes slide closed, enjoying laying there with Lily in the warm evening air. After a few minutes, his eyes slid open and he drew a deep breath. "Lily?"

“Yes, James?” She said, opening her eyes and turning to look at him. 

"I know… Well, I know we've only gone on one and a half dates…" He said, gazing into her eyes. "But I- well, I want this to be official, if you do… I don't want us to just be seeing each other or whatever the right term is." His cheeks were pink as he said it.

Lily sat up to look at him, smiling softly. “James…” She started. “I just… I really like you. I really do. But I… I don’t want to upset Harry. If things go bad. I can’t… We need to give it more time…” 

"Oh. Right." James sat up, his knees sliding up to his chest. "Sorry but- You do know he's  _ my _ son right? I know you're friends and all, but you aren't his mum." And there was his defense mechanism when it came to rejection, being an arsehole.

“Do you really think I was saying it like that?” Lily snapped back, offended. “I’ll be honest then. I don’t know how long I’m going to be here for. Once Minerva is back on her feet, I'll probably be back in London. Long distance doesn’t work.” She said and looked away from him. 

"I get it." James muttered, getting to his feet. "So I was always just going to be a quick fling and then you'd leave and never see me again. And you try and say you've got Harry's best interests at heart. Well, quit while you're ahead, Lily. Clearly you don't care." He couldn't believe she had used his son as an excuse against being with him. Sure, it was quick, but he had thought that they were there. Evidently he had been mistaken. 

“James,” She stood up with him. “Stop twisting my words!” She said and folded her arms over her chest. “Of course I care. I care about you and I want you. Haven’t I proven that so far? I want to spend time with you. But things don’t always work out. If I go back to London, if I go then I wish we could still be together and I would try everything to do that. But I don’t want to screw this all up. I want to enjoy the time we have together right now, without… without fucking up your life.”

"But don't you see?" His voice was rising in volume now. "If you go back to London, that's  _ your _ choice, Lily! You don't have to go back, but only you can make that decision. So if that's your goal eventually anyway, why should we even waste time being together now? If you're so set on leaving." He shook his head and turned away from her. "I can't believe this…" He muttered before grabbing his bag, starting to walk away. 

“Don’t you dare!” Lily raised her voice with him then. “Don’t walk away from me. I don’t have that decision. I have to work, there isn’t a job in this village for me. You really think it’s easy enough to just find somewhere to live, to find a job and be happy?” She shouted after him. “Why waste time being together now? What’s the point in them being happy now if we’re going to be sad later right?” She called out. “This answer is because we're going to be sad later. Don’t leave me, James.”

James looked back at her, anger evident on his face as he stopped walking. "Don't leave? But you're planning on doing that to me. So why should we wait? Goodbye, Lily." He shook his head and continued walking away, not looking back.


End file.
